


Don't Go Far Off, Not Even For A Day

by lavendercumulus



Category: This Is Not Fiction (Webcomic)
Genre: Domestic, Future Fic, Landon Addison is Sydney Morgan, M/M, Married Couple, Veterinarian Julian, Writer Landon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 19:38:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20917469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavendercumulus/pseuds/lavendercumulus
Summary: The renowned writer Sydney Morgan is experiencing writers block. He wonders if it's because he's lost his spark?





	Don't Go Far Off, Not Even For A Day

**Greatreads reviews of: _Bounty of the Sea_**

**5/5 **

_**Jane_FLAIR:**_ When I heard that this was Landon Addison’s (Sydney Morgan, for those who missed that literary bombshell) first foray out of romance into historical drama, I had my doubts. Jasmine Winds was so incredibly formative in my teen years, but I have different standards for historical fiction. It wouldn’t suite me if the “greatest gay pirate story” was going to come off as a campier Pirates of the Carribean. Well, boy was I wrong. I loved how at … _CLICK TO CONTINUE_

**4/5**

**_MyfunnyValentina:_** TOTAL Morganite here. LOVE LOVE LOVE Bonnie. New favorite character alert! My only wish for this book that it had a little more romance, and less like, piratey stuff. I hope Sydney is going to write more romance!!!!!!!!

**5/5**

**_catluvr15:_** Another complete success for Morgan. This was an absolutely riveting read, and I am thrilled for this new direction. Morgan is my favorite author, and it is a joy to see their writing change and mature through the years.

**Yalp Reviews of: _St. James Small Pet Veterinary_**

**3 Stars**

_Really nice vets and staff, but a little stinky in the waiting area. I was told that there was a “ferret incident” earlier, but I thought it was a little unprofessional to not remove the smell yet._

**5 Stars**

_I came to St. James in desperation. Poopoo’s was losing fur on his paws for months, and no other vet could seem to find the reason. Dr. Drees through some truly impressive sleuthing, discovered that Poopoo was allergic to the filling of his favorite toy! We took out the stuffing from the toy, washed it, and filled it with hypoallergenic filling, and voila! The fur returned and Poopoo is so happy! Will be switching to St. James permanently._

**5 Stars**

_ This has been our vet’s office for the last ten years. On Tuesday, we had to make the terrible choice to put my 21 year old cat Ricky to rest, and Dr. Drees went above and beyond to make sure he was comfortable to the end. Dr. Drees took the time to speak with my husband and I, reminiscing and honoring Ricky, who he got to know pretty well over the years. I wanted to write today as we just received condolence flowers from Dr. Drees, and my heart just feels full to bursting. I could not recommend this office enough. _

_________________________________________________________________

Landon Addison turned away from his computer screen to look out the window. His writing room was characteristically tidy, with cream walls and plenty of light from the second story window. On his antique desk there was a laptop, a few books about the first World War, and a half eaten bowl of soup. Attached to the soup bowl was a sticky note that read: You need to eat IDIOT! Have this soup at lunch and EAT ALL OF IT!!! XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO, Juls

Landon had seen a familiar car turn up the street, and padded downstairs to meet his husband. He hadn’t written much that day, there was a tangle of narrative that he just couldn’t unknot. The trouble with being a romance writer was always that the characters took on a life of their own. Darius in particular surprised him, that the veteran could be so broken down and yet so sure in strong in pursuit of what he wanted.

But maybe that wasn’t how it went in historical fiction? So far, all of his characters had stayed just that. Characters, not people. It was beginning to bother him.

It also didn’t help that Isaiah was crashing on their couch. For someone who was so steadfast and committed, Isaiah seemed to have the worst luck dating after college. This break up he’d banned Landon from planning any scavenger hunts. Landon had to content himself with cooking elaborate meals, and feeling constantly uncomfortable to be around so much emotion.

After a stellar dinner (Landon made ravioli from scratch), Isaiah had found Landon while he was washing dishes. “I know what you’re doing and I appreciate it. Julian shows he cares by helping me understand my feelings, but I never feel so well taken care off as when you’re in the kitchen.”

Surprising no one, Landon blushed furiously and mumbled something as Isaiah patted his shoulder and made his way to the living room.

Back in the present moment, a lock turned in the door before it burst open. 

“I COME BEARING CURRY!” Julian exclaimed, thrusting a to go bag high in the air like a treasure.

How could it be that after all these years Julian’s return was always like the sun coming out?

Julian bustled into the kitchen, tossing the curry haphazardly on the table, and his coat over a chair.

“You wouldn’t believe what happened today! I’m with my 11, when Lili bursts into the room. I’m about to reprimand her, but thankfully it was just me and Mr. Fuzzy, and he’s the calmest chihuahua I know. But! Then! Lili says that there’s a ferret giving birth in the lobby! So we finish examining Mr. Fuzzy and high tail it to the lobby. AND THEN-”

Julian was surprised by Landon hugging him from behind. Landon nuzzled his neck.

“Well aren’t you cuddly today! You’re lucky I took a shower at the office, or we would both smell like nasty ferret right now!”

Landon responded by holding on tighter. Julian leaned into the embrace, sighing contentedly, then took a good look at his husband.

“... Is everything alright Lan?” Julian asked, moving Landon to a chair gently and sitting on his lap. For serious talk, he liked to be at eye level.

“You’re it, you’ve always been it,” Landon said to Julian’s neck, as he again buried himself in Julian’s hair.

“Huh? What do you mean?” Julian asked.

“Nothing has been working, not the plot, not the characters. They just… won’t come alive. I didn’t know why, that’s never been a problem before, and I was… worried. Worried that I was done being a writer.”

“LAN, NO! You have so many more stories to write! You’ve talked to me about a bunch more ideas, and they’re all so so good!!” Julian expounded. “Oops, I’m sorry though, I interrupted. I’m trying not to, but I did this time.”

Julian took a deep breath, and Landon felt another surge of affection.

“What were you trying to tell me?” Julian asked, carding his hand through Landon's hair.

Landon sighed. “I was worried that I couldn’t write anymore. But.. I just realized I’ve been trying to write this book without you in it. It’s been… not good. I can’t seem to make the plot work. Because you’re missing.”

Landon pulled himself from the safety of Julian’s curls to look the small man in the eyes.

“I realized... it just isn’t one of my stories without you in it.”

“That’s the sweetest thing I ever heard and I’m so sorry I ever doubted you two as a couple, what right did I have, I can’t even stay in a relationship for longer than two years,” Isaiah said from the kitchen doorway.

Then he started bawling.

“Isaiah! It’s okay! Let me get you a cup of tea and a blanket and we’ll sit on the couch and talk it out! Or not, if you don’t want to!” Julian said, standing up to help his friend.

Landon stood up too, but suddenly felt as though he had fallen backwards in time. He was back in high school, watching Julian and Isaiah from afar, again on the outside. Without noticing, he grabbed the arm he had broken, and turned slightly in on himself. 

Now that he wasn’t just trying to constantly clamp down on his feelings, it felt like they came up so strong. In the supermarket earlier that week, he saw a sale on dolmas. He thought of bringing them to Grandpa before the cold grief settled back in his chest. To his shock, he put his hands to his face and felt real tears. Was it worth it to feel this much pain? Would it be better to try and ignore it all again?

Julian bustled back into the kitchen, and interrupted Landon’s reverie by pulling him down by the shirt collar until they were eye to eye.

“You are a marvel, and a joy,” Julian started, “I feel so close to you when you share what you’re thinking about and that was the most amazing thing anyone has ever said to me. I need to take care of Isaiah right now, but you are a genius, incredibly hot, and I am the luckiest man in the world to be your husband.”

Julian pulled Landon into a ferocious kiss, stared straight into his eyes and said, “I love you,” before grabbing mugs and heading out of the kitchen.

Landon stood for a second, blushing in shock. Then he smiled to himself. Maybe the cold was worth it if you got to also feel the heat?

He took a bowl full of curry and walked up the stairs to write his story once again.

**Author's Note:**

> This scene would not leave my mind, so I played a little keyboard bongos without much editing and published. Please excuse typos and thank you for reading!


End file.
